In recent years, personal sound systems have been marketed for use by people engaged in various outdoor activities such as jogging, hiking, skiing, bicycling and the like. One such personal sound system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,134 issued to Waldron, the contents of which is expressly herein incorporated by reference. The Waldron patent discloses a personal sound system which includes a garment having a pocket located adjacent each shoulder for receiving a pair of speakers and a third pocket for carrying a sound signal-producing device. Wires having connectors at opposite ends are sewn into the garment and are releasably connected to the speakers and signal-producing device to permit the speakers and signal-producing device to be readily removed for cleaning of the garment.
While the Waldron system functions satisfactorily for its intended purpose, there is a demand for a personal sound system which permits the wires of the system to be also readily removable for cleaning of the garment.